


Lovelorn

by dreamtypist



Category: Super Junior, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Boarding School, Death, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, M/M, Murder, Psychopath, Senpai Kyuhyun, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Ryeowook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtypist/pseuds/dreamtypist
Summary: yandere (ヤンデレ); a fictional character who fits the archetype of being genuinely romantic, loving, kind, merciful, sparing, sweet and gentle, but is at the same time brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior. the psychotic tendency can be both sudden and ever-present. often used for both comedic and dramatic displays of character.
Kim Ryeowook fell in love with Cho Kyuhyun the moment they locked eyes. Ryeowook could never love another soul again, he had to have Kyuhyun. Nobody else could be with Kyuhyun, it had to be Ryeowook. All rivals will be eliminated.
he's mine.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first chapter fanfic! although this is a super junior fanfic, and is inspired by the super lit video game yandere simulator, i feel that you don't have to be apart of either fandom to enjoy this story. if you like crazy psychos, romance, and gore, this is a good pick for you!! 
> 
> i based this fanfic off of yandere simulator and it's character personalities. the ways my fanfic's yandere will kill people is completely based off of how yandere simulator's protagonist kills people in the game. i thought combining both my favorite band and my favorite game together into a story would be a fun challenge, so i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> warning: lots of gore, blood, implied sexual content, death, psychopathic tendencies, etc. read at your own risk !

Two years before… 

 

He should kill his parents for this. Sending him to an all boys boarding school? It was quite clear his parents wanted nothing to do with their son, and wanted him out of the house as soon as possible. He was only fifteen, they couldn’t have waited until he was eighteen to kick him out of the house? Ridiculous. Their excuse for sending him to the school was so that he could “make some friends”. Wasn’t it clear to them by now that Ryeowook was completely incapable of making friends? Not only did he not want them, but he just simply lacked the compassion and emotion needed to acquire such friends. It was mentally impossible for him to befriend anybody, so how would being enrolled in a boarding school change anything? Ryeowook sometimes questioned the incompetence he had been birthed from.  
He held the handles to his two suitcases in his hands and bitterly entered the house he would be staying in. The inside was huge and modern looking, with white, clean walls and white, glossy floors. It looked more like a mansion than a boarding house. But, it was nothing impressive to Ryeowook. It was very rare that anything would make Ryeowook think twice… until he saw him.  
“You’re the new student everyone’s been talking about! You just got here, right?” He came out from what Ryeowook assumed was the living room. He was tall and had the sweetest expression on his face. His eyes were large and dreamy, and his dark brown hair complimented his pale skin tone. Ryeowook felt like he was going to faint.  
“U-Uh… yeah,” He squeaked. They chuckled at the Ryeowook’s shyness, amused.  
“You’re probably looking for who’s in charge, right? He’s upstairs, I’ll take you to him.” He said, approaching Ryeowook. He put his hand behind his shoulder blades and lightly pushed him forward, guiding him up the stairs.  
“I’m Kyuhyun, my room is on the ground floor all the way at the end of the hall. Obviously, I have no idea where your room will be, but once you do know let me know so I can help you around school when you’re able to go. What’s your name, anyways?” He rambled as they walked.  
“R-Ryeowook.”  
“Well, Ryeowook, this is Mr. Park’s office, he’s in charge of the house, he’s the one you should probably see.” Kyuhyun said.  
“Thank you…” Ryeowook said shyly. What was this? Ryeowook was never shy around people, he had no reason to be, he felt nothing for anybody. What sort of magic charm did this student have over him? They only just met a moment ago and he could feel his heart exploding in his chest.  
Kyuhyun wished him luck before going back downstairs to the living room. Ryeowook went into the office, but couldn’t pay attention to anything Mr. Park had told him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kyuhyun. He felt like Cupid had shot him directly in the heart.

 

It was the evening, dinner had already been served, Ryeowook already met everyone else in the house, he was slowly learning his way around the house, everything seemed pretty decent. He had noticed that nobody else in the house made him feel so… human like Kyuhyun did. This boy had made him not feel like some sort of robot incapable of feeling anything for humans, he kinda liked feeling normal. He hoped he could somehow get close to Kyuhyun, learn more about him. Being interested in someone was completely out of Ryeowook’s character, it felt odd to him.  
He decided to roam around the house, to learn where everything was. There were so many rooms and hallways, it was like a never ending maze. Eventually he made it to the very top floor, the only room up there was the door to the attic. He was told it was completely forbidden to go up there, he couldn’t help but wonder why. But, even if he wanted to go up there, he didn’t have the key to unlock the door. It was pointless to stand around and wonder what was up there. As he began to leave, he suddenly heard laughter from the mysterious attic. Curious, he walked over to the attic door and pressed his ear against the wooden surface. He could hear voices, and broken sentences. He instantly recognized Kyuhyun’s voice. He was giggling and moaning… as if he was doing something sexual up there. He clearly was not alone, there was another, much deeper voice coming from the attic as well. After listening for a few moments, Kyuhyun revealed the mystery man’s name in a moan. “Siwon”. Ryeowook recognized the name. He was one of the other students in the house. He was huge and buff, and apparently the most attractive guy in school. Ryeowook didn’t see the appeal, but clearly Kyuhyun did. Ryeowook suddenly grew angry. Who did that big ape think he was, stealing Kyuhyun from him before he even got a chance to get close to him? Oh, he wouldn’t get away with this. No, never. Siwon would pay.  
“I’ll kill you…”


	2. Rival One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Knowledge -  
> Cho Kyuhyun has taken an interest in the school’s goth boy, Kim Jonghoon. Jonghoon, who wants to start an occult club, befriended Kyuhyun and asks him for help. But in Kim Ryeowook’s eyes… all rivals must be eliminated.

Ryeowook always knew there was something wrong with Kim Jonghoon. Anti-social… eye circles darker than the abyss… and that strange, depressing aura he carried, like a dark rain cloud that always followed him around. Ryeowook always jokingly thought that he was in touch with the dark side, but he never thought that he literally was. Wanting to start an occult club? Who in their right mind would want to join such a thing? The worst part was, Kyuhyun was interested. It wasn’t the occult club that he was interested in, it was Jonghoon himself. Is that what Kyuhyun was into? Goth boys? No, Ryeowook knew Kyuhyun was just very boy-crazy. Secretly, of course. Kyuhyun wasn’t out of the closet yet. Even though it was a known fact to Ryeowook that Kyuhyun was boy-crazy, why _Jonghoon ___of all people? It must have been that depressing, mysterious aura of his that drew Kyuhyun in. Ryeowook would make sure this demon boy no longer proved a threat.  
Ryeowook knocked on the school’s basement door seven times, it was how Zhoumi knew it was him and not someone else, like some sort of secret code, or password. Zhoumi opened up the door and greeted the schoolboy, motioning him to come in.  
“What do you need?” He asked, surprised. He knew Ryeowook always let him know beforehand when he was coming, via text. This time, there was no text. Ryeowook was up to no good… it intrigued Zhoumi.  
“Can I trust you, Zhoumi? Kyuhyun has feelings for so many students in the house… I have to get rid of all of them… I can’t do it alone… so I need your help. Are you willing to help me with this?” Ryeowook questioned.  
“Hmm… what will I get out of all of this…?” He questioned, tilting his head.  
“Anything you want me to do, I’ll do, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anybody, okay?” Ryeowook negotiated. Zhoumi nodded and stuck his hand out, Ryeowook grabbed it and shook it.  
“I can get you anything you need, as long as you pay up each Friday, like usual.” Zhoumi said.  
“I need a tranquilizer, some sort of instrument case to put him in, and I’ll need this room to lure him to.” Ryeowook explained.  
“I’ll get everything for you. I’ll get the syringe and make sure it’s ready for use and in your locker by the end of the school day. I’ll get a cello case and have it right by the door… and this room will always be available for you. Do you need anything else?”  
“I can handle the rest, thanks, I really appreciate this.” Ryeowook said, pleased.  
“You’ll show me how much you appreciate me on Friday.” Zhoumi smirked. Ryeowook suddenly began to feel nauseous, but he simply nodded in agreement, then left the room.  
Zhoumi always came through for Ryeowook. In his locker, the tranquilizer was there, in a plastic bag with a cap sealing the needle. Everything was ready. It was up to him to make sure Jonghoon was taken care of. He slid the sealed needle into the inner pocket of his uniform jacket, disposing of the plastic bag. Of course he was nervous, there were many things that could go wrong. But, Ryeowook was determined not to let that happen.  
He caught Jonghoon just before he left school. He hoped the goth boy would be dumb enough to go with him.  
“Hey, Jonghoon, can you come with me? I want to talk about the club you’re forming… I have some information that could be useful.” Ryeowook said innocently. How could anyone not trust such a sweet face?  
“M-my occult… club…?” Jonghoon asked shyly. He wasn’t used to people approaching him, ever. Ryeowook nodded and grinned. Unknowingly, Jonghoon foolishly went with the small boy.  
“Yeah, so, I found someone who can buy you props and other things you might need, he told me to get you and bring you to him so he can consult with you.” Ryeowook lied, guiding him to the basement.  
“R-really? What’s his name…?” Jonghoon asked, his gloomy face beginning to light up.  
“His name…? Mr. Zhou Mi. He’s from China, a very rich man. He works with schools to provide them with extracurricular stuff.” He lied.  
“That’s… very generous of him… why me? Why… my club?” He questioned.  
“I have connections who know him. I thought I could help because, you know, we’re housemates and all… I saw you needed help.” Ryeowook explained. Almost there, just a few more feet.  
“God, h-how could I ever repay you…? You’re really sweet…” Jonghoon said gratefully, a pink blush forming on his hollow cheeks. Ryeowook could barely hold in his laughter. There had been a rumor circling the school that Jonghoon actually had a crush on him. That’s a real shame. But, to Ryeowook, it didn’t matter who Jonghoon liked, if Kyuhyun had feelings for him, he had to be destroyed.  
“It’s alright, no need to repay me.” Ryeowook said, opening the basement door for him. He went ahead of Ryeowook, not knowing any better. _You’ll repay me soon enough… ___Ryeowook thought as he discreetly pulled out the syringe from his blazer jacket. He quietly took off the cap and shoved it in his pocket before closing the door.  
“Why did Mr. Zhou Mi want to meet h-” The sharp point of the needle forcefully made contact with his neck, piercing through the flesh. He choked before falling to his knees, then the ground. He was out cold.  
“Mr. Zhou Mi?” Zhoumi snickered, walking out from his hiding place.  
“Yes, you are a very rich man from China. You give money to schools who can’t afford to have extracurricular activities.” Ryeowook explained. Zhoumi scoffed and handed the evil boy a pair of gloves.  
“I assumed you’d need these.” He mentioned.  
“You’re a lifesaver,” Ryeowook thanked, putting the white medical gloves over his thin hands.  
“How are you going to kill him?” Zhoumi questioned. Ryeowook squeezed Jonghoon’s body together in a fetal position, and placed him into the open cello case by the doorway.  
“I’m going to bring him, in the case, to the lake behind the school. I’ll put heavy rocks in with his body and then throw the case, with him in it, into the lake.” He explained as he put the heavy case on his back, the straps barely holding on.  
“Good luck, be careful, alright?” Zhoumi warned. Ryeowook brushed him off before exiting the basement, quickly making his way out the back of the school, without anyone noticing. Most of the students had already left for the day, and the teachers were in the faculty room. Ryeowook tried his best to run, but Jonghoon was a lot heavier than he looked. He’d have to fake being sick and stay home the next day so he could rest his back after all of this. Once he got to the side of the lake, he tossed the case off of his back and let out a loud sigh of relief. He was too tiny for all of this hard labor. After resting for a moment, checking to make sure the coast was clear, he began collecting rocks on the edge of the lake, rolling them towards the cello case. He would need a lot of them if he wanted the case to drown. He collected as many as he could before finally returning to the case. With the large pile next to him, he opened the case and examined his victim. He wanted to make sure he really was out of the picture. To make sure no risks were taken, he grabbed the empty needle from his jacket again. He glared at Jonghoon’s sleeping face, before gashing his throat with the sharp needle. Blood squirted everywhere, all over his jacket, his face, everything. Ryeowook cursed under his breath before lifting up, the now deceased, Jonghoon’s shirt. He used the needle to carve into his stomach, pressing hard into his flesh. “HE’S MINE” it read, blood spilling from each letter. Kyuhyun could have prevented this. If only he would have fallen in love with Ryeowook to begin with, no lives would have to be taken. But now, there were many rivals to be killed. They wouldn’t be easily taken out like Jonghoon was, but Ryeowook would make sure they were all taken care of in the end.  
He threw the rocks in with the corpse, each placed carefully in the case. He considered throwing his bloodied jacket and syringe in with the corpse, but he decided that’d be too risky. He’d have Zhoumi take care of everything. He pushed the case over to the very edge of the lake, as it was too heavy to carry now, and shoved the case into the water. The cello case slowly sunk under the water, venturing to the bottom. Ryeowook quickly texted Zhoumi as the case drowned.  
“I have a few more things for you to do. First, I’ll have you burn the syringe, the gloves, my uniform jacket… I’ll tell you later. Then, I need you to send an email to the headmaster tomorrow morning, posing as Jonghoon’s father. Due to “personal family matters”, he had to immediately withdraw Jonghoon from the school. Don’t worry about his things, I’m staying home from school tomorrow… I’ll handle it.” The text read. He put his phone away and took off his jacket, holding it in his arms. As he watched the water still itself, he thought of Kyuhyun. How nice it would be to have a romantic picnic by this very lake, watching the sunset. _Patience, Ryeowook… __He thought to himself. _Everything will come in time… ____


	3. Rival Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Knowledge -  
> Lee Hyukjae is the school’s bad boy and Kyuhyun has taken an interest in him. They befriended each other and often skip school together. Ryeowook is infuriated, and wants Hyukjae out of the picture.

“What’s this guy’s name? Lee Hyukjae?” Zhoumi questioned, searching for the student files on his big, expensive computer, stolen, of course. Ryeowook nodded in confirmation, anxiously awaiting for Zhoumi’s information. Zhoumi clicked on Lee Hyukjae’s file records as soon as he popped up.  
“That’s him,” Ryeowook said. Zhoumi looked at the student’s class photo and scrunched up his nose.  
“Can’t this loverboy of yours at least take an interest in someone _attractive ___? This guy looks like a mutt.” Zhoumi nagged. Ryeowook scoffed at him.  
“Well, I’d rather him like ugly guys than attractive guys… it makes me feel less insecure… but that’s not the point! What did you find out about him?” Ryeowook questioned.  
“...hmm… it seems that he really _is ___a mutt, or, at least his behavior shows it, anyways. He sasses the staff more than too often, rarely shows up to school, his grades are shit, blah, blah, blah… it seems like Mr. Soo Man is going to expel him pretty soon if he doesn’t get his act together… perhaps you can wait until he gets kicked out of the school? Maybe you won’t even have to kill him.” Zhoumi informed. Ryeowook sighed and shook his head.  
“No, that won’t stop Kyuhyun from seeing him… he’s totally gaga over him…” Ryeowook trailed off.  
“How do you know? Have you actually seen them… doing it…?” Zhoumi questioned. Ryeowook cringed and covered his face.  
“No, but it’s obvious. You can practically _taste ___their sexual tension.”  
“I see… so this is when we start planning his death, I assume?” Zhoumi asked, eyeing the visibly upset schoolboy. He let out a deep breath and released his hands from his small face.  
“How do I do it, Zhoumi? Everyone knows Hyukjae carries a hunting knife wherever he goes. How would I attack him without getting killed first?” Ryeowook wondered. Zhoumi shook his head and shrugged.  
“No idea, kid. Maybe you should go watch some of those murder shows to go get some inspiration.” Zhoumi suggested, clicking out of Hyukjae’s student files. Ryeowook furrowed his brows.  
“...do you think that’d work?” Ryeowook questioned.  
“I was joking, but, uh, go for it…? Maybe you’ll come up with some sort of wacky murder method that’s so crazy, it’ll work.” Zhoumi replied. Ryeowook thought about it for a moment. Zhoumi’s joke was so outrageous that it just might actually work. He grabbed his bag and said his farewells to his partner in crime, before rushing back home to catch up with the other students, who were leaving school for the day. He spotted Hyukjae at the front of the house, smoking a cigarette, leaning against the brick wall. Kyuhyun quickly scurried over to him. Ryeowook could feel his face burning up with rage. On top of being a delinquent, he smoked too? Kyuhyun was attracted to lung cancer? As much as Ryeowook loved him, Kyuhyun was a real bimbo. Ryeowook rushed past the other students and scurried into his room, quickly shutting the door. He threw his bag on the empty side of the room and pulled out his laptop. He skipped dinner and stayed up for hours upon hours skimming through murder shows and articles, writing down every murder scenario he found interesting. It wasn’t until five o’clock in the morning that he found the one: Electrocution. He’d keep the list he had created for future situations, but for Hyukjae, he knew what he was going to do. He wrote down his plan carefully, every small detail was crucial to remember. He had to be quick on his feet, he had to be good at hiding, and he needed Hyukjae’s stupidity. Was Hyukjae stupid enough to fall into his trap? Of course he was, he rarely went to class, he was a fool. But, that was exactly the problem. He rarely showed up to class. He’d have to come up with a plan to lure him to school somehow… A lightbulb flicked in his head, an evil smile creeping onto his small lips.

___ _

____“ZHOUMI! I got it! I’ll need you to get me some things… and to do something for me…” Ryeowook said excitedly, running into the school’s basement. Zhoumi spun around in his computer chair to face the enthusiastic boy, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’ll cost you… the amount of nights depends on what you need…” Zhoumi said devilishly. The only thing Ryeowook hated about Zhoumi was his greed. No, it wasn’t a greed for money, it was a greed for sex. As much as Ryeowook hated doing sexual acts for the older man, it was better than paying in cash.  
“W-Whatever, I need you to get me gloves, and a screwdriver…” He trailed off. Zhoumi blinked.  
“That’s all…?” He asked, surprised.  
“Uh, there’s one more thing. Do you think you can forge Kyuhyun’s handwriting?” Ryeowook questioned nervously. He wasn’t sure if Zhoumi would be able to, but it was crucial that he did know how to, or else the plan would be a failure.  
“Yeah, I can, what do you need it to say?” Zhoumi asked. Ryeowook let out a sigh of relief, but he couldn’t relax yet, there was still so much that needed to be done.  
“I need you to say something along the lines of “meet me in the school bathroom on Friday” at whatever time… preferably before classes start.” Ryeowook explained.  
“Which bathroom?”  
“Uh… how about the first floor bathroom? I know Kyuhyun’s class is on the third, but it’ll be easier for me if they’re on the first… less stairs to climb…” He answered.  
“Alright… anything else?” Zhoumi asked. Ryeowook shook his head.  
“What… are you planning on doing…?” Zhoumi questioned suspiciously. The boy simply grinned.  
“I’ll tell you when it’s all done… I won’t even have to dispose of the body!” Ryeowook replied excitedly. Zhoumi looked at him, confused.  
“I’ll take care of the body for you anyway… I’d rather you not get too ahead of yourself…” He said, slightly concerned. Ryeowook shrugged.  
“You’ll see soon enough, can you get everything in my locker by the end of the day?” Ryeowook asked. Zhoumi nodded in response.  
“Great, I’ll take care of the rest, I’ll see you soon.” Ryeowook said, heading for the door.  
“It’ll cost you two nights.” Zhoumi quickly added, before the boy left. Ryeowook cringed before weakly agreeing. _Yikes…_

___ _

___During class, he made a list of things he needed to get himself for the murder. He needed to steal some things from Kyuhyun, he needed a big bucket, and he needed to find his dark clothes and ski mask. He eyed Kyuhyun in class every so often, careful not to let him catch the lovesick boy staring at him. Hyukjae, as usual, was nowhere to be found. It’d be near impossible to get him to go to school without that forged letter. Ryeowook was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. What if the plan didn’t work? What if he wasn’t quick enough? What if… he was caught? If he was caught, he’d _never_ have Kyuhyun.  
He sighed and closed his notebook, looking at the clock. He wanted everything to be over with already…_ _ _

___Kyuhyun was in the shower, perfect timing to steal some of his belongings. But, when Ryeowook looked into the open room, he saw Heechul, Kyuhyun’s roommate. He was watching his anime on his laptop, like usual, his back turned away from the door. He had his earbuds in, completely distracted. All Ryeowook needed was one of his white, button down uniform shirts, a pair of his uniform pants, and a pair of his shoes. Ryeowook held his breath as he crouched down and quickly snuck into the room. He crawled on the floor and picked up a pair of Kyuhyun’s dirty pants, holding it in his arms. He snuck over to his closet and picked up a shirt rolled up into a ball on the floor, adding it to the slowly growing pile of items in his arms. Suddenly, he quickly hid into the corner of the closet, as Heechul turned around in his computer chair. Ryeowook’s heart was practically exploding out of his chest as Heechul’s eyes searched the room. After not seeing anything, he shrugged and put his earbuds back into his ears, turning back to his computer screen. Ryeowook let out a silent, huge sigh of relief, before grabbing a pair of Kyuhyun’s scuffed up shoes and bolting out of the room. It was perfect timing, Ryeowook could hear the bathroom door opening as he rushed up the stairs. It was no matter now, Ryeowook already had what he needed from his crush.  
He looked at the clothes apologetically as they laid on the empty mattress in his room. He was blessed not to have a roommate. _Don’t worry, KyuKyu, I’ll give you back your clothes soon…_ He thought to himself. _I just have to make sure to get rid of that snake so we can be together… KyuKyu would understand, right… ?_ He shrugged and then began to search through his own room, he only had a few things left to find. He found old cardboard poster tubes, perfect for imitating Kyuhyun’s legs in the dirty pants. He dug around his dresser for the dark clothes and ski mask, but didn’t find exactly what he was looking for. He found a black hoodie, which he could wear under his uniform blazer jacket. Although he didn’t find a ski mask, he _did_ find a black face mask, which would work just fine. He laid out everything he needed onto the bed. His screwdriver, the forged letter, the big mop bucket he stole from the kitchen, Kyuhyun’s clothes, the medical gloves, the mask, and the hoodie. Everything was ready to go. All he needed now was Hyukjae’s stupidity._ _ _

___ _

____The time had come. First thing Friday morning at around four o’clock, Ryeowook taped the forged letter to Hyukjae’s motorcycle. He knew the fool had seen it, since he oddly winked at Kyuhyun during breakfast. Ryeowook left to school a little bit earlier than the others, as usual, nothing too suspicious. Ryeowook slid the hoodie on under his blazer and put on the mask outside. Once he got into the school, he flipped his hood up and rushed to the first floor bathroom. With his gloves already on, he grabbed the screwdriver from his bag and began unscrewing the light switch. He made sure it still worked, so Hyukjae wouldn’t be suspicious when he first came in. He was ready. The fake Kyuhyun was in the last stall, the shirt hanging over the door. Ryeowook hid behind the open bathroom door, with the bucket of water, waiting. Eventually, Hyukjae came.  
“Kyuhyun, you better be in here, I _actually_ came to school for you.” He said, looking around. His face lit up when he saw the slightly open stall, with Kyuhyun’s shirt hanging over the door. Without looking first, he slithered into the stall and locked the door. As he expressed his anger once he saw it was just fake legs, Ryeowook shut off the lights and hid into the stall next door and stood on the toilet seat, with the bucket of water.  
“Kyuhyun…? Is that you?” Hyukjae questioned as he began to leave the stall he was in. Before he could leave the stall completely, Ryeowook dumped the water over his head, chucking the empty bucket at his skull.  
“What the fuck? What kind of lame prank is this?!” Hyukjae spat, looking around the room.  
“Turned the lights off so I can’t see ya, huh, you pussy? Once I turn those lights back on, you’re dead meat.” He threatened as he walked over to the broken light switch, dripping wet. He had been too stupid to even notice the light switch was messed with when he first came in, which was all according to plan. Once he grabbed the hot metal with his wet hands, sparks began to fly. He screeched as his whole body was shocked by strong, electric currents. His dark, greasy, black hair stood straight up on his head as his body vibrated with the electricity. After a moment, he fell face first onto the cold, hard ground, knocked out cold. Ryeowook walked out of the stall and checked his pulse. He didn’t feel anything, but for safe measure, he decided to stab him, with his own knife. He pulled Hyukjae’s hunting knife out from his pocket and stabbed him in the heart, blood immediately staining his victim’s white, uniform shirt. He then lifted up his shirt and carved the same words he carved into Jonghoon’s flesh: “HE’S MINE”.  
“No one will miss a delinquent.” Ryeowook said, throwing the knife onto the freshly killed corpse.  
“Kyuhyun will move on. By next week, he will have already found me a new victim. So long, Lee Hyukjae.” He added, staring at his victim. The bell began to ring for class, and Ryeowook smirked. _Sorry, Donghee,_ he thought to himself. _I’m going to be a little late to class this morning._ He grinned evilly. 


End file.
